Today's Valentine
by MeIsQueen17
Summary: WonKyu as always :D Presented for Valentine's Day :D Happy read and comments please :D Maaf kalo jelek TT bikinnya cuma sejam soalnya TT


Title : Today's Valentine

Author : AriKyu_

Genre : YAOI, Boys Love, Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Shounen-Ai

Pairing : WonKyu (Choi Siwon Cho Kyuhyun)

Rating : T

Disclaimer : They belong to themselves, and God.

۞۩ ۩۞۩ ۩۞۩ ۩ AriKyu_ Presents ۩ ۩۞۩ ۩۞۩ ۩۞

Today's Valentine

Malam ini tepat malam kedua belas dibulan Februari. Tak ada yang berubah dari hari lainnya, pria maskulin dengan badan berotot bernama Choi Siwon itu pulang dari tempat kerjanya. Pekerjaannya hari ini benar-benar melelahkan dan menyebalkan. Ia berjalan memasuki rumah bernuansa klasik yang didominasi dengan warna putih itu setelah memarkir audinya dihalaman depan rumah yang luas itu. Membawa sebuah box besar ditangannya. Berjalan menuju kamar namun terhenti ketika seseorang memanggilnya ketika melewati ruang tengah.

"Kau sudah pulang rupanya?" sapa orang yang tengah duduk disofa dengan secangkir coklat panas ditangannya dengan nada meremehkan. Kyuhyun.

"Aku sedang tidak ingin berdebat denganmu. Aku sangat lelah hari ini." Jawab Siwon dingin dengan tetap melanjutkan langkahnya. Kyuhyun menyeringai.

Kyuhyun merebahkan dirinya diatas ranjang dan menarik selimut sebatas dadanya. Menerawang jauh ke luar jendela yang tidak tertutup korden. Pikirannya entah jauh kemana, yang ia tahu hanyalah kenyataan bahwa hidupnya memang selalu seperti ini. Sejak dulu. Merasakan ranjangnya bergerak karena seseorang lain menaiki ranjang itu. Tidak perlu menoleh, Kyuhyun sudah tau siapa orang itu. Siwon tentu saja. Siapa lagi?

"Kau mau membantuku dengan ini, Kyu?" Siwon bertanya pada Kyuhyun yang memunggunginya.

Kyuhyun membalik badannya dan menatap Siwon yang telah selesai mandi dan menunjuk bahunya. Kyuhyun bangkit dari tidurnya dan mulai menaruh kedua tangannya dipundak-pundak Siwon. Memijitnya pelan agar Siwon bisa rileks, "Kau terlalu gila bekerja, Siwon."

Siwon menghela nafas, "Ini kulakukan untukmu, kau tau?"

"Tidak usah kau lakukan jika tak mau. Lagipula aku tak memaksamu melakukannya untukku." Jawab Kyuhyun datar.

Lagi-lagi Siwon menghela nafas, "Terserah."

Mereka berdua terdiam. Tidak seharusnya mereka seperti ini. Tidak, sejak mereka meresmikan hubungan mereka. Tidak, sejak dua tahun yang lalu.

"Ini sudah tahun kedua, Kyu. Lima tahun sebelumnya tidak seperti ini." Ucap Siwon membuat Kyuhyun berhenti dengan aktivitasnya.

"Jangan bodoh, Siwon. Semua orang berubah." Jawab Kyuhyun sarkastik.

"Semua orang. Kecuali aku. Mungkin juga kau. Tidak seharusnya kita begini." Balas Siwon meraih tangan Kyuhyun dipundaknya dan menghadap Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menyeringai, "Kau salah menilaiku, Siwon. Aku.. tidak sebaik itu."

"Aku tidak pernah salah menilaimu, Kyu. Sudah tujuh tahun kita bersama. Mana mungkin aku bisa salah menilaimu. Ayolah, Kyu, aku ini suamimu."

"Sejak pernikahan kita dua tahun lalu, sejak kita mengetahui kenyataan itu, aku mulai berpikir bahwa semuanya berubah, Siwon. Termasuk dirimu."

"Apa kau pikir aku serendah itu, Kyu?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum masam, "Lebih baik kita tidur." dan mulai merebahkan dirinya kembali.

Siwon ikut merebahkan dirinya disamping Kyuhyun. Tidak ingin melanjutkan perbincangan malam mereka yang terkesan melelahkan. Siwon memaksa Kyuhyun untuk tidur menghadapnya. Tentu saja Kyuhyun menurut. Siwon memeluk tubuh Kyuhyun. Mencium dahi Kyuhyun singkat.

"Kau tau, aku tidak mungkin salah menilaimu. Kau tidak pernah berubah sejak kita berpacaran tujuh tahun lalu."

"Apa?"

"Buktinya setiap hari kau masih menungguku pulang dari kerja."

Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil, "CEO Bodoh."

Siwon balas tersenyum, "Aku mencintaimu, baby." Sambil mengeratkan pelukannya pada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menyembunyikan wajahnya didada bidang Siwon, "Untuk yang satu ini, kau pasti tau jawabannya, Siwon."

#WonKyu##WonKyu##WonKyu##WonKyu#

Siwon terbangun dengan indah. Tepukan halus ditangannya membuatnya harus kembali ke alam sadarnya.

"Tidak bekerja? Ini sudah jam tujuh. Ayo bangun!" ucap pemilik tangan yang membangunkan Siwon barusan. Tangan Kyuhyun.

"Aku mengambil libur selama tiga hari. Aku sudah mengambil lembur sejak minggu lalu sebagai gantinya. Aku lelah." Jawab Siwon masih menutup matanya dan kembali meringsut ke kasur dan selimutnya.

Kyuhyun menghela nafas. 'Pantas saja selalu pulang malam' batin Kyuhyun. "Baiklah, aku akan membersihkan rumah dulu. Kau tidurlah."

"Hmm.."

Kyuhyun mulai membersihkan rumah besar itu sendirian. Setelah dipikir-pikir, Kyuhyun itu sangat rajin. Ya walaupun tak dapat dipungkiri, dalam hal memasak Kyuhyun masih belum profesional.

Siwon menuruni anak tangga menuju lantai dasar dimana ruang makan berada. Siwon mendapati meja makan sudah penuh dengan masakan Kyuhyun. Siwon melihat sekeliling rumah dan melihat Kyuhyun berada diluar sedang menyirami tanaman. Siwon mulai berpikir untuk memperkerjakan beberapa pembantu untuk mengurus rumah. Terlalu kejam jika Siwon membiarkan Kyuhyun merawat rumah sebesar ini sendirian.

Kini Siwon dan Kyuhyun berada dimeja makan. Selesai makan. Kyuhyun dan Siwon tidak pernah melewatkan sarapan bersama.

"Besok tanggal empat belas, baby.. Hari valentine." Siwon meraih tangan Kyuhyun dan menggenggamnya. Mengelus cincin pernikahan mereka dijari manis Kyuhyun.

"Lalu?"

"Oh ayolah, bersikaplah sedikit romantis, Kyu.. Kau tidak berpikir aku mengambil libur tanpa alasan, bukan?" Siwon sedikit kesal dengan sikap Kyuhyun.

"Baiklah... Ada apa?" Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil melihat reaksi Siwon.

"Aku ingin kita merayakannya seperti valentine tahun lalu. "

"Maksudmu? Melakukan seks setiap waktu?"

"Itu salah satunya. Teheheee~. Tapi bukan itu hal utamanya.." Siwon tertawa kecil sambil membentuk tanda 'peace' dengan jarinya.

Kyuhyun menatap Siwon tajam, "Lalu apa?"

"Kita.. pergi ke dokter lagi."

"Siwon…"

"Kyu, aku mohon. Tidak ada salahnya mencoba.. Siapa tau ada perubahan. Aku mohon, baby.."

Kyuhyun menatap Siwon yang tengah memasang wajah memohonnya. Kyuhyun sangat terusik dengan topik pembicaraan kali ini. Tidak menyangka bahwa Siwon akan membawa masalah ini lagi. Setidaknya jangan sekarang. Kyuhyun masih cukup terpukul dengan kejadian dua tahun lalu, saat hubungannya dengan Siwon berjalan setengah tahun. Tapi tidak dapat ia pungkiri bahwa ia juga ingin terjadi perubahan pada dirinya.

Siwon menatap Kyuhyun dalam. Menyalurkan rasa percaya diri yang tinggi kepada istrinya. Siwon tersenyum sangat manis, sangat manis hingga Kyuhyun bisa meleleh karenanya.

Dengan sedikit ragu, Kyuhyun mengangguk. Siwon tersenyum puas dengan jawaban Kyuhyun. Mencium tangan Kyuhyun dalam genggamannya. Siwon berpindah tempat ke samping Kyuhyun. Melingkarkan tangannya ke pinggang ramping Kyuhyun.

Membisikkan kalimat yang bisa membuat Kyuhyun merona hebat, "Kau tau apa yang ada dalam pikiranku saat ini, baby? Menurutku akan lebih baik kita melakukan 'itu' sehari sebelum kita pergi ke dokter.."

"Yah! Choi Siwon! Demi Tuhan, ini bahkan masih pukul sepuluh pagi"

Tanpa mempedulikan protes dari Kyuhyun, Siwon segera membawa Kyuhyun menuju kamarnya.

#WonKyu##WonKyu##WonKyu##WonKyu##WonKyu#

Siwon menatap Kyuhyun yang tengah menstabilkan nafasnya akibat dari kegiatan mereka barusan. Siwon tersenyum dan mengeluswajah Kyuhyun yang berkeringat.

"Aku rasa ini akan berhasil, baby. Kita barusaja melakukannya berkali-kali."

Kyuhyun menatap Siwon dan menggenggam tangan Siwon yang berada diwajahnya, "Kalau tetap tidak berhasil bagaimana?" Kyuhyun tersenyum miris.

"Aku tidak peduli. Aku tetap mencintaimu. Lagi pula kita masih bisa terus mencobanya sampai berhasil." Siwon tersenyum, mencium tangan Kyuhyun dan beralih ke wajahnya.

"Maafkan aku untuk dua tahun ini.."

"Jangan dibahas. Aku tidak mau merusak momen ini dengan kau menangis lagi."

"Aku mencintaimu, Siwonnie.."

"Aku lebih mencintaimu, Sayang.."

"Ini jam berapa, Siwonnie?"

"Tiga sore kurasa, ada apa?"

"APA?! Tunggu sebentar, aku harus mengambil sesuatu." Kyuhyun segera beranjak dari kasur dan berlari menuju pintu.

"Yah, baby! Kau masih telanjang! Mandi dan pakai baju dulu! Aku tidak mau ada orang yang melihatmu telanjang selain aku! Baby!"

#WonKyu##WonKyu##WonKyu##WonKyu##WonKyu##WonKyu#

Kini Kyuhyun dan Siwon berada disalah satu ruangan di rumah sakit, spesialis dokter kandungan. Kyuhyun menatap Siwon dengan wajah cemasnya. Siwon hanya membalas tatapan Kyuhyun dengan senyum menawannya. Memberi tahu bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Seorang dokter kembali dan duduk dihadapan mereka berdua.

"Bagaimana hasilnya, Dok?" Tanya Siwon tidak sabar.

"Dari hasil yang saya dapatkan, saudara Kyuhyun baik-baik saja. Sangat langka apabila seorang pria bisa memiliki sel telur dan rahim didalam tubuhnya. Dan kondisi rahimnya setelah keguguran sudah baik-baik saja. Anda tidak perlu khawatir, Tuan"

"Baguslah kalau begitu. Lalu apakah istri saya sudah bisa hamil, Dok?"

"Hahahah.. Tentu saja, Tuan. Bahkan saya rasa, ada akan segera mendapatkan seorang anak. Visum menujukkan bahwa rahim tuan Kyuhyun sudah dibuahi. Hanya tinggal menunggu waktu saja, tuan."

Kyuhyun tidak dapat lebih bahagia dari ini. Ingin sekali rasanya ia keluar dari rumah sakit ini dan berlari menuju balai kota untuk menunjukkan bahwa ia bisa hamil lagi. Tapi tentu saja Kyuhyun masih punya akal sehat untuk tidak melakukannya. Setidaknya tidak di balai kota. Siwon tersenyum melihat rona kebahagiaan diwajah istrinya.

Siwon dan Kyuhyun duduk disebuah bangku taman. Bangku yang sama dengan bangku yang mereka tempati tahun lalu tepat dihari valentine. Memandang sebuah danau dihadapan mereka dengan senyum terpatri dibibir masing-masing.

Siwon hendak pergi meninggalkan Kyuhyun untuk mengambil sesuatu dimobilnya.

"Mau kemana?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

"Mengambil sesuatu dimobil."

Siwon melangkahkan kakinya mendekati Kyuhyun dan menepuk pundak kanan Kyuhyun. Dan betapa terkejutnya Kyuhyun mendapati Siwon dengan boneka beruang besar yang ada ditangannya. Siwon menggerakkan boneka beruang itu layaknya manusia. Kyuhyun tertawa melihat Siwon yang tampak bodoh sekaligus lucu saat ini

"Hey, kau! Ya! Kau! Maukah kau menjadi valentine-ku hari ini dan divalentine-valentineku berikutnya?" Tanya beruang Siwon dengan nada yang dibuat seolah-olah seperti beruang sungguhan.

"Tidak. Aku tidak mau." Jawab Kyuhyun dengan menjulurkan lidahnya.

Siwon menurunkan boneka beruang itu dan menunjukkan wajah cemberutnya menatap Kyuhyun.

Kemudian mengangkat boneka beruang itu lagi dan mulai berbicara, "Kenapa? Apa karena aku jelek? Atau karena kau sudah tidak mencintai Siwon lagi?"

Kyuhyun terkekeh melihat tingkah Siwon kemudian mengambil sesuatu dari dalam sakunya. Sebuah kantung kecil berwarna ungu berisikan liontin bertuliskan 'Happy Valentine' yang sengaja ia beli untuk Siwon.

"Aku tidak mau sebelum kau menerima ini dariku." Kyuhyun memakaikan liontin itu dileher beruang besar milik Siwon dan menunjukkannya pada Siwon. Siwon tersenyum melihat liontin itu. Tidak biasanya Kyuhyun bersikap seperti ini. Siwon memegang liontin itu. Mengabsen huruf-huruf yang ada pada liontin itu.

"Ohya, Siwonnie.. Ini suratnya. Aku ke mobil dulu." Kyuhyun menyerahkan selembar kertas lipat berwarna merah berbentuk hati kepada Siwon dan pergi setelah sebelumnya mencium pipi Siwon sekilas.

Siwon membaca surat itu. Siwon… tanpa ia sadari, ia menangis dalam euphoria. Setelah menghapus air matanya, Siwon menatap Kyuhyun dari kejauhan. Menatap Kyuhyun yang sedang tersenyum kepadanya sambil bersender pada mobil audinya. Siwon berlari memeluk Kyuhyun seerat mungkin, seakan tidak ingin kehilangan Kyuhyun walau hanya sedetikpun.

"Demi Tuhan diatas sana, Kyuhyun. Hari ini aku kembali jatuh dalam jurang cintamu. Aku benar-benar mencintaimu, Kyuhyun."

"Tentu saja. Aku juga, Siwon. Aku sangat mencintaimu dalam keabadian."

#WonKyu##WonKyu##WonKyu##WonKyu#

Mencintaimu adalah hal terindah dalam hidupku.

Tak pernah ada rasa yang lebih indah daripada mencintaimu dengan sepenuh hatiku.

Dalam setiap doa yang kupanjatkan, dalam setiap hembusan nafasku, dalam setiap langkah yang kutempuh, kau selalu hadir bersamaku.

Jika dihari kasih sayang ini aku tak mampu memberimu kasih sayang, aku rela menyerahkan hatiku untukmu.

Jika hari ini kita tidak bisa bertemu lagi, ingatlah aku dalam setiap memorimu.

Bahkan apabila jantung ini tak lagi berdetak dan tak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan lagi dalam jiwaku, aku yakin aku masih menyebut namamu dalam setiap memori abadiku.

Aku percaya bahwa cinta kita abadi. Kau dan aku, terima kasih atas semuanya.

Aku mencintaimu, sampai keabadian menghabiskan waktu terakhirnya dalam menghitung hari perpisahan kita.

Kyuhyun.

#WonKyu##WonKyu##WonKyu##WonKyu##WonKyu##WonKyu#

Gimanaaaaaa? Pasti jelek ya T^T Komen please T^T


End file.
